


Fathers of the Bride

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles just wants to sleep but the couple in the room next to him won't shut up. He's not sure what he expects when he yells at them but the offer to join the pair is not it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Peter Hale/Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 31
Kudos: 622





	Fathers of the Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HakeberHooligan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Padres de la novia (Fathers of the Bride) TRADUCCIÓN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057940) by [Caramel_Macchiqto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Macchiqto/pseuds/Caramel_Macchiqto)



> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on, but after the shitty day he had running around doing shit for Lydia for the wedding even though Stiles had only just got back into Beacon Hills, he really just wanted to go to sleep. The couple in the room next to him, though, was not allowing that to happen. If it wasn't for the fact that he only had heard two pitches of voices in there, he would have thought it was an orgy. He had no clue who the men were, but they were obviously going at it hot and heavy and had been for two hours, according to Stiles' watch. He didn't even think that he could go for two hours, and he was still in the prime of his life. It was obviously some pair of college kids who were getting a hotel for the weekend or even just turned eighteen-year-olds who had nowhere else to fuck. Stiles had to be up at the crack of dawn to make Lydia happy for who the fuck knew what.

Scott had promised him that his job would only be giving a speech and standing beside him when he accepted being his Best Man for the wedding. There were enough other people who could handle the rest. Stiles, though, had flown Scott and the rest of the party to New York for Scott's bachelor's party the weekend before the wedding, and that had been a lot of fun.

Groaning, Stiles got up off of the bed and walked to the connecting door. He had no clue why he was connected to a room that was not connected to the wedding party, but he was more than over it. He opened his side after unlocking it. He had locked it first thing. He was the son of a Sheriff, he knew how that shit went. Stiles didn't even go for soft. He slammed the side of his fist into the wood as hard as he could, making the door rattle and acting like it was going to fall off its hinges.

"Either fuck me too or shut the fuck up!" Stiles yelled before he started up banging on the door again.

The door was jerked open, and a man was standing there. Not like a barely old enough to be called a man, man but man who looked like he had been around the block a few times. He was naked, and his cock was still slick. Stiles couldn't tell if it was lube or spit that was on it. He followed the lean legs down to feet and then back up to look the man in the eye. Stiles swallowed at the way that the man was looking at him. Stiles was pretty sure that the look he was getting was hungry, and he was just the prey. Stiles wasn't sure that this man wasn't the big bad wolf.

"My husband Chris and I are always down for a third," the man said. He looked Stiles up and down again and grinned. "Especially when they look like you do, darling."

"What's he look like?" the man called out. Chris, Stiles was pretty sure that was what the first man said his name was.

The first man reached out and grasped Stile's T-shirt, he tugged on him but made sure that Stiles could break the hold if he wanted.

Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted, but telling this man no at the moment, was not it. He was tugged into the other room, and sitting on the bed was another man who was just as hot but in a very different way. He was someone that Lydia would call a Daddy that she would like to fuck. Stiles knew that he preferred his men older than him, and there were a lot of psychological reasons behind that, but it wasn't that he wanted to actually have sex with his father. He liked being cared for. He liked being fucked as well, and it looked like both of these men were up for that.

"Well, Peter, he's prettier than the last one you picked up," Chris said. He held out his and Peter let go of Stiles' shirt.

Stiles walked forward to Chris and let the man pull him the rest of the way in when he settled his hand in Chris'. It was a solid hand too. He swallowed as Chris ran his hand up his arm to touch his neck. Stiles knew that Chris was touching his pulse point.

"Do you always demand to join in on sexual encounters that you are not part of?" Peter asked as he came up behind Stiles. His hands settled on Stiles' shoulders. He was being held tight in them but not enough that he couldn't break it.

"I thought it was a pair of freshly eighteen-year-olds or college kids who didn't want to fuck in the dorms. I figured that a game of chicken was a good idea. I didn't think it'd be the two of you or that you would take my offer seriously. Though I have to say that I quite like what I have seen so far." Stiles looked down. Chris was still hard as a rock, his cock long and just thick enough that Stiles wanted his mouth on it. Peter's was not nearly as thick, but it was longer than Chris'.

Peter stepped fully into Stiles' body, pressing his cock into him. "And do we get to see?"

"Yes," Stiles answered. He reached down and gripped the edge off his T-shirt. It was his sleeping shirty, so it was a little baggier on him than his regular clothes. His sleeping pants were hung low his hips from the elastic being old in them. He could see his trail of hair that led to his groin and watched as Chris' eyes followed the trail of it as well. Peter was still behind him, and he was rubbing his nose in at the nape of his neck. He knew that little trick. "Fuck."

"What?" Chris asked as he tangled his fingers into the hem of Stiles' pants and started to draw them down. Once they were past his cock, Chris let go of them, and they fell down. Stiles didn't sleep with underwear on, or he only slept in underwear. He was now naked in front of two strangers.

"You a wolf too?" Stiles asked as he caught Chris' eye with his.

"How do you know about that?" Peter asked.

"Dude, it's fucking Beacon Hills, what do you expect? I don't keep my head in the sand like some of the other humans." These guys didn't need to know about Scott being bitten by a random rogue Alpha and how it had started the adventure of Stiles learning everything that he could. Which was how he was such a best selling author. Though he wrote under another name.

Peter chuckled behind him, and his hands started to move. One of them wrapped around his throat, tipping his head back to where he was looking at Peter kind of upside down. "I don't know if you are a good liar or just so very weird."

"Dude, we had way too many deaths in this damned town that were blamed on a fucking cougar. The only cougar killing people is Miss Jenkins, who loves her boys young enough to be her son, and she used them until there is little left of who they used to be, but since they are all over age, nothing can be done about it. It's also weird that a man was found at the bottom of a ravine, and then the killings stopped."

"You were the kind of boy that went out into the woods after being told there were scary things there, weren't you?" Chris asked.

"I took my baseball bat with me, but yes. I thought there was sex on the table, not a discussion of the fucked up things that happened in Beacon Hills during my high school years."

"You think that you are worth a fuck?" Peter asked.

"How about one of your picks who is getting sucked, and you can find out?"

"Or how about you suck my husband's cock while I fuck you?" Peter asked.

"What about if I wanted to be the one to fuck him?" Chris asked.

"You and your cock would ruin him. I get to fuck him first, and then you can. Let's see if we can piss off the neighbors on the other side." Peter let go of Stiles' neck and stepped back, Chris pulled him in at the same time, taking his mouth in a kiss. Stiles lost himself in it. Fuck, Chris was a better kisser than the last three boyfriends that Stiles had all put together. Stiles barely paid attention as Chris moved him. He was on his hands and knees over him kissing has Peter settled behind him. He heard the rip of a condom wrapper, and then there were fingers pressing into him. Peter took his time once he had fingers in him, but he started with two.

It was hard and messy, but Stiles loved it as Peter finally fucked his cock into him. Only Chris' mouth pressed to his stopped him from screaming out his pleasure at how Peter was fucking him. Chris stroked his cock as he kissed him and stopped when Stiles was right on the edge of orgasm. He felt like he was being played like a fine-tuned guitar, and he loved it. Then he felt Peter thrust into him hard and stay inside. Chris worked him until he came as well, his body going limp. Peter followed him down, but Chris was moving to get out from under.

Stiles barely felt it as Peter pulled out of him, and then he was being moved to get a pillow under him. He heard the snap of the cap of the lube, and then Chris was pushing into him. Stiles grabbed the bedding and tried to push back into him. Stiles loved being fucked after orgasm. His last boyfriend had called him a freak for it.

"Looks like we found something that boy likes," Peter said as he got on the bed beside Stiles, turning his head to where they could kiss as Chris fucked him.

"Love being fucked," Stiles said. He tried to get to his hands and knees, but Chris pressed him down with a hand between his shoulder blades. "He a wolf too?"

"Nope," Peter said. He looked toward Chris, and something passed between them, and then Chris paused in fucking him. Stiles wasn't sure what was going on, but he was lifted up, and Peter slid under him. Stiles was settled on him, his head on Peter's abs. Then Peter slid up a little more, putting his half-hard cock right there at his face. Stiles licked at it, tasting the condom, but he didn't care.

"Fuck his mouth," Chris said.

Stiles let himself be used by these two men until he was a mess in the middle of the bed. He wanted to keep on going, but his body was tired from the jet-lag and doing too much that day. He fell asleep while one of them was cleaning him up and woke up in the middle of them in the bed. He looked at the clock beside the bed to see that it was just after four. He cursed silently and made to extract himself from the pile of men on the bed. He grabbed his clothing and slipped back into his room. The doors between were still open, so Stiles was able to do it easily.

The shower felt damned good on him, and he dressed in the clothes that he was going to wear, and then he was going to change into his suit later. It was already at the hall where Scott was getting married to Allison. Stiles heard the men in the other room moving around, and he made a break for it. He really didn't need to see them again.

* * *

Stiles stopped fidgeting as the doors opened up, and the bridal party started down the aisle. He saw the bridesmaids and the maids of honor before a trio settled in at the doors. Stiles really fucking hoped no one was taking pictures of him right now. The look on his face had to be priceless. Standing on either side of Allison was Chris and Peter, which meant that it was Peter and Chris Hale that he had sex with the night before. He had boned the fathers of his best friend's soon to be wife.

Yeah, they were hot, and all and Stiles had always had a fantasy about DILFs, but he really hadn't meant to scratch that itch like that. There was no way that he was going to be able to talk to them. They were both fucking hot as hell in their suits. Stiles knew how he looked in his suit, which was an inside joke between him and Scott. That Allison had been all in for Stiles in his red suit had been a shock.

Peter and Chris didn't even react, which was good and something Stiles was glad about because they were having pictures taken of them and probably footage. Scott was so damned in love with Allison that he wanted the whole thing recorded so he could watch it again and again. Relive that moment of Allison coming down the aisle to him.

The rest of the whole ceremony passed in a blur for Stiles. He was around at least two werewolves in the wedding party as once Peter and Chris walk Allison down the aisle, they fall into place at the end of the bridal party, which is nothing out of place considering that one of the other Best Men is Erica. Once all of the pictures are done, Stiles slips away to find the open bar. He really needs to drown himself in a drink. He slipped off his suit jacket, laid it over a chair at the end of an area, and made sure that he was alone.

The first drink went down rough, but the second was better, and he sipped at it. First was just rum, now he had rum and coke, much better for the throat and less likely to get him skunk drunk.

"You must be Stiles," Peter said from behind Stiles.

Stiles really wanted to make a run for it. He didn't need this. He didn't need last-second oh fuck it decision to haunt him like this. Yet, he knew there was no running. It wasn't like Peter wasn't going to be able to follow him no matter what. Stiles didn't even get a chance to make a token run for it as he felt someone settle in beside him at the bar. He turned to see that it was Chris. On the other side of Stiles was a large potted plant, and there was no way he was going over it to get away. Maybe if he ignored them, they would go away.

That thought went away when Chris' hand landed on the small of his back. His body reacting just like it had the night before. And both of the fuckers knew it from Peter's chucklePeter behind him and the look on Chris' face.

"Don't make us make a scene, Stiles. Come and talk to us." Chris' words were a very big threat. Stiles would never want to ruin any aspect of Scott's wedding. Even if ruining meant he didn't talk to the men, he'd let fuck him last night.

They found an open area where they could see if someone got close before they could hear them unless it was a werewolf.

"You know, we thought it was funny this morning when we realized we did not know your name. Then you were up there with Scott, and it clicked. Stiles is not a name you can give without everyone knowing who you are, and giving a fake name would have set Peter off." Chris sounded smug, and it was fucking doing things to Stiles that he didn't want to admit to.

"I've learned it's just better to dodge the question than to lie with all of the supernatural that is around."

"So you are the human who kept Beacon Hills from going to shit," Peter said.

"I am."

"You did well despite having an Alpha with a huge pack trying to take the land from the humans. You kept your head together until help arrived." Chris' voice was closer than it had been, and Stiles kept not looking at him.

"I'm just glad that help was someone who was sane and didn't kill everyone who was bitten."

"So, Stiles, what do you want to do?" Chris asked.

"About what?" Stiles asked. He was going to make the assholes say it.

"Last night."

"What about last night?" Stiles was getting a little bit of sadistic pleasure in making Chris' face do what it was doing. Chris kind of looked like he wanted to either punch Stiles or kiss him. He wondered which would win out.

"Are you being obtuse on purpose?" Peter asked.

"Not really. I mean, what part of last night are you talking about? The fact that you both fucked me, I slipped away, and neither of you woke up, which really dudes, shouldn't have happened. Or is there something else that I don't know about that happened last night?" Stiles was the king of asking questions until the first question was kind of forgotten. He had perfected it over years of lying to his father about shit that wasn't all that important. Though that had failed the moment that Scott had gotten bitten.

"What do you know about werewolf mates?"

"Well, I've learned a lot from fiction and other random sources, but most werewolf packs don't share that knowledge with outsiders, and even though I've tried my hardest, most sources are closed to me. Even the Hale pack has been tight-lipped on it all since they moved back to Beacon Hills. So I know that they exist. I know that wolves have them, but I don't know a damned thing about them otherwise. Like how a wolf knows, or if a human can feel it. I mean, I'm pretty damned sure that Scott and Allison are mates, but no one will tell us. Especially because of Allison's last name."

"Yes, Scott and Allison are mates. And there are some wolves who have two. Usually, it's because those two will bring that wolf something, or the pack something that it needs."

"And it's a smell? A feeling?"

"Feeling," Peter said.

"Okay. That explains why Scott was so crazy after Allison after just meeting him and why you even let her date him. Where were you all of high school?" Stiles asked.

"I was dealing with a few issues that needed both Peter and I. I am kind of glad though that I wasn't around because if I was, Peter was."

"Why?"

"Because I doubt that I could have kept Peter much past jumping you the moment that you turned eighteen. You, at least, have a job now."

"You are going to have to speak clearly," Stiles said. He looked at Peter's face, ignoring Chris. He was pretty much sure what Chris was saying. He just wanted to hear it from Peter's mouth.

"I knew that Chris was my mate as soon as I met him. We were not anywhere near enough friends to even think about doing anything about it. But we tried. I tried. He took a hard look at his family and everything that had to do with what his family had done. We fought like crazy, but he knew the myth behind mates enough to understand why I couldn't just leave him alone. It took us years to get to where we are now. Despite my bluster, Chris and I don't have sex outside of the marriage bed. As soon as I invited you in, he knew I had a reason. He is used to me enough to have rolled with it."

"So you are saying that I am your second mate, the third leg to the former two-legged table?" Stiles asked.

Peter gave him a look that said he wasn't pleased with the way that Stiles worded it. Stiles really didn't care, though. Peter would have to get used to him and his very quirky ways.

"So, what now?" Stiles asked.

"Well, we still have a wedding to get through. We will have to meet your father." Peter finally stepped closer, his nose rubbing at Stiles' jaw.

"Dude, Scott's gonna know, and I promised him I wouldn't do a thing to mess up his wedding," Stiles said. He didn't stop Peter, though.

Peter turned him to where they were face to face, and Chris slotted in at his back. Chris was hard. Stiles knew he should stop them, but fuck he wanted. Stiles whimpered as hands closed over his hips and rocked him forward into Peter before pushing him back into Chris. The bartender was thankfully, long gone. Probably since Peter and Chris had arrived to talk to him.

"Don't worry. Allison already granted Christopher and I a coat room rendezvous because she's well aware of our tendencies. How about we go there to discuss what we want to do next?" Peter asked.

"If we get caught, I'm not talking to you the rest of the wedding," Stiles said.

Stiles wasn't sure if it was Chris' abilities as a Hunter or Peter's extra abilities from being a werewolf, but no one saw them slip into a closet that was bigger than Stiles' bathroom in his apartment. Chris pulled Stiles him, kissing up his throat as Peter worked on getting his pants undone.

"Peter," Stiles said with a hint of warning.

"Oh, see Stiles, there are a few things that I don't mind, but one of them is my mate being ogled by people that think they can have him. Every single werewolf in attendance here, and there are a few on Scott and on Allison's side, want you. Dressed in a red suit that's calling attention to you. You had this fitted like a glove, dear, and that just won't do."

"You are not fucking me without a condom." Stiles wanted it. He wanted it so fucking badly. He was not going out there with release seeping out of him. He didn't care how much Peter wanted it.

"Then it's a good thing that you and Christopher have the same hang-ups then, huh?" Peter asked.

"What?" Stiles asked, but he stopped when he saw Chris pulling a discrete looking plug out of his pants pocket. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Peter reached around Stiles, and in his hand was a few packets of single-use lube.

That kind of broke Stiles' brain. Peter had planned on having sex with Chris in the coatroom. That hadn't been a joke. He had planned to fuck him and plug him. The thought was dangerous as his mind went back to the night before. He groaned and dropped his head onto Chris' shoulder. Peter took it as the submission that it was and worked open Stiles' belt and let his pants drop down to the floor. Chris slipped the plug back into his pants pocket and began to stroke Stiles' cock. 

"You two are going to kill me," Stiles whined as he felt finger slipping inside of him. Peter chuckled, and Chris used his free hand to tip Stiles' face up to where they could kiss. Peter slicked him up before pressing into him. There was no stretching, but Stiles was relaxed, and it felt too good. He expected Peter to just start rocking in and out of him, but he didn't. 

Stiles whined, and Peter shushed him as Chris broke the kiss. Stiles looked at him, seeing a wicked smirk before he began to drop down. 

"Kill me," Stiles repeated as Chris took his cock in his mouth. He got his arms up and held onto the wall, pushing back into Peter before pushing up into Chris' mouth. Peter's hand slipped under his shift, splaying across his belly. It felt possessive and caring at the same time. He shouldn't feel this much so quickly. Not about two men who were already in the middle of a relationship. He wanted to read everything that Peter had on Mates. Only then would he submit to this. He would submit to this part of it, though. 

Stiles tried to muffle the sounds of his pleasure, but the two men using his body were good at getting it out of him. He really hoped that no one came across them. He tried to figure out how to get what he wanted without making it seem like he was a brat about it. Knowledge was power, and Stiles liked having a lot of power. 

There was nothing that Stiles could go to stop himself from tipping over into orgasm. He gripped Chris' head to hold him close as he did, feeling Peter slowing down long enough to let Stiles orgasm before he picked back up. It didn't take long for Peter to finish off as well, he stayed pressed inside of Stiles as Chris stood up. Chris was hard, but his pants were still done up. 

"Christopher likes to wait. When we get back to the hotel room, he's going to fuck me against the wall. I like it, he likes it. The anticipation. You can come and watch it. I can let you download the books that I have on werewolves mates." Peter slowly pulled put and pushed the plug into Stiles. He groaned, and Chris held onto him. 

"Just watch?" Stiles asked. 

"Of course. You don't have to take part if you don't want to. You don't even have to watch. You could always just take the tablet to your room."

"Dude, I checked out. I stayed there because my dad had too many people staying with him after an issue had some of Scott's family not being able to stay with Melissa. Also, no one wants Scotty's father to stay where he and his mom were."

"Yes, we felt the tension there. So what is the verdict?" Peter asked. 

Stiles turned around to start to pull his pants up, but Chris' hands on him stopped. Stiles was about to ask what the man wanted when he felt something wet on his cheeks. Peter was cleaning him up. Peter then pulled his pants up, and the two of them set about righting his clothes. He had never been dressed by someone else, and it felt as good as it did. He felt like he was loved instead of being babied. 

"After Scott and Allison are headed onto their wedding night, I'll go back with you. I was supposed to go to dad's. My shit is all in my Jeep, so it won't be hard to get it all out again. I doubt the room is free."

"No, sweet thing, we are not talking about the hotel. We recently bought a house here since this is where Allison and Scott are settling down. I mean your room there. We won't have to go anywhere. We stayed at the hotel for the fun of it. Christopher fought me on it, but I think that he's well pleased with the results of everything."

A bang on the door had Stiles jumping.

"I will come back and open this door in two minutes!" Allison yelled from the other side.

"We will be out in a minute, Darling," Chris said. 

"Good. Scott can't find Stiles." 

Stiles dropped his head onto Chris' shoulder for a few seconds before he right himself. He turned around to look at Peter. Peter looked smug. Stiles wasn't sure that he liked that smug look at all. He really wanted to wipe it off of his face. 

* * *

Date night was one of Stiles' favorites. He had been back in Beacon Hills for two months after closing up his job in New York. He had no clue how Peter had found him a job he could do at home that was the same as what he had done in New York. It was less pay, but they paid for his Internet, and that was good enough for him. He had been tempted to move back in with his father, but then the thought of not being able to have sex there, he didn't like it. He was renting an apartment and had signed a one year lease. 

"You are not paying attention," Chris said. He pulled back and looked at Stiles.

"Sorry, my mind, it's going thirty miles an hour in a different direction right now."

"You said you were tired. I shouldn't have pushed." 

"No." Stiles sighed and leaned back. They were in the back seat of Chris' car, they had taken it instead of the SUV or Peter's ridiculous Shelby Cobra. Stiles liked Chris' car. It was just tall enough that they could make out without bumping into anything. "No, it's our date night, and you know that Peter would be a salty ass if we tried to change it, and neither of us was actually sick. 

Stiles enjoyed the wooing that Chris and Peter were doing of him. He fully figured that he would be moved out of his apartment with Peter paying for it before the end of the year lease. Stiles had devoured every single little bit of information that Peter had given him on mates. Scott and Allison had been talked to, but Stiles hadn't told his father yet. Yes, his father knew that he was dating, but his father was used to him not wanting to bring that person home until they stayed. It was hitting that point, though. Stiles just wasn't sure how to bring up the subject to him. 

Chris cupped the sides of Stiles' face and grinned at him before drawing him into a kiss again. Date nights did not end in sex unless all three of them were there, which was Friday night's date night. Monday night was Peter's night, and Wednesday was Chris'. It worked for them. 

The tap of something hard on the glass had Stiles looking out. The windows were fogged up enough to where Stiles couldn't see who was out there, but then a flashlight beam hit the window. 

"Fuck," Stiles said. 

"Well, we can hope it's not your father. That would at least give us enough time to run."

"You don't understand my luck." Stiles opened the door and slipped off of Chris' lap to get out of the car. He blinked up at the face of his father. "Hey, Daddio."

"Stiles...what are you doing in Chris Argent's car here?" Noah asked as he looked inside the car as he tugged Stiles away from it. Stiles didn't miss that he was checking to make sure that Chris was dressed. 

"Well, Dad, I was up here making out with one of my boyfriends."

"One of...meaning that Peter is your other cause if not, you are going to spend the night in the drunk tank, and I'm not letting you out."

"You are more than welcome to check with him," Chris said as he finally got out of the vehicle. He was smiling at Stiles' dad. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Stiles bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

"Stiles?"

"Um...Well..." Stiles swallowed and looked at Chris. 

"As Sheriff, you have the information about werewolves needed to understand them, correct?"

"Yes." Noah was still looking at Stiles.

"What do you know of triad mates?"

"Ah, hell, son. You are a mate to that asshole?" Noah asked.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"I pity you, Argent. I truly do. Two assholes and you. Just stop parking in places that you know that we patrol."

"We never get more involved than kissing," Chris said as he held out his hand. Noah shook it. 

"I want you both for dinner. I'll figure out the best night."

"Or we can go out to dinner. You don't need to cook, Dad." Stiles just really didn't want Peter anywhere near his father's weapons. There was more than enough in the house to kill Peter with enough left over to take out Chris as well. 

"That sounds lovely. Peter can pay for it."

"Of course," Chris said. 

Stiles looked at him to see that he was trying not to laugh. 

"Tomorrow night?" Stiles asked. He really didn't want to give up Friday night date night, and since his father was working tonight, he wouldn't be tomorrow. Unless something big was up, his father never worked two nights in a row. He liked to spread his shifts around to cover all of them in a week. It was just easier that way. 

"Sure. I'm off all day tomorrow. You can come over beforehand, and we can talk about the real reason you moved back home." 

Stiles nodded his head. He didn't like disappointing his father, he really didn't. Something must have shown on his face because his father's look softened and he pulled Stiles into a hug. 

"I'm not mad, Stiles. I'm glad you are home, no matter the reason. I'm glad that you are happy. I understand how mates work, so it's not like you sought them out. How long have you been doing this with them?"

"I met them when they were in town for Scott's wedding."

"Ah. So you left for New York, got things in order, and then came back?"

Stiles nodded his head.

"And they are treating you, right?"

"Yeah, Dad. They are. Peter's a big softie, and Chris is great."

"We still on for our Sunday morning shoot?" Noah asked.

Stiles looked at Chris to see him blushing a little. 

"Yeah, see, I knew something was up when you started to ask me to those, and then it was weekly. Buttering me up?"

"It was Peter's idea, but I started to enjoy it."

"That's good cause it's not stopping. Why don't Stiles and Peter come this time?"

"Peter does need a refresher course in shooting, and I'm sure that Stiles can be taught."

Stiles gave his father a grin. He was looking forward to this.

* * *

"I still don't understand why I have to go along with your bromance courting of Stiles' father." 

Stiles laughed from the backseat of the SUV. Peter had been pouting all morning and only came along because Stiles wasn't going to be staying either. 

"I figure we can both get some bonding time in with Noah. It's not like he would have any reason to be worried about a werewolf and a Hunter taking up with his son. Especially since I have a child that is just as old as he is." 

Peter sighed. 

"Now, Stiles, just remember-" 

Stiles tuned out Chris as he went over the rules of the range and how to handle a gun. Stiles laughed a little to himself as the litany went on and on. Peter even mocked him a few times. 

The range was empty except for his father, who had already set up each of the areas for them. Stiles smiled as he saw his gun case sitting and waiting for him. Chris worked on getting Peter set up with the gun that he preferred. Stiles used that to check over his gun. His father had cleaned it the night before as the oil smell was still fresh. 

Stiles slipped on the ear protectors and waited until Peter was firing before taking his first shot. Stiles pushed away all thoughts about anything except for lining up the shots the way that he used to do. He fired until his gun had no bullets left. He flicked the safety on anyway and laid it down before turning to look to see Chris looking at him in shock. He looked at Peter next, who looked like he wanted to take Stiles into a closet and defile him. 

"You know how to shoot," Chris said.

"Yup, this is actually my gun. I leave it at Dad's as I don't spend enough time at home, and I saw no reason to buy another safe when I know I'll be moving in with you guys. My father is a Sheriff, and he's had more than one person pissed off at him for him putting them away. I was taught gun safety for years before he took me to teach me how to shoot. Never got the hang of heavier guns, but handguns are more than okay for me."

"You really think I wouldn't teach him how to shoot? Did you not teach Allison how?"

"I just...He's never shown an interest in coming out with me to the range."

"It's your time away from us. I heard Peter talking to Derek about it once. You never asked, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to bring me along. I come and shoot with Dad once a month, usually with a few other deputies. I have a license and everything. It wasn't hard to get it given the number of times that idiots tried and attack my father."

"Excuse us," Peter said, and he started to step forward, but Noah grabbed him.

"There are no closets that you or he have access to."

Peter looked put out as hell. 

"Why don't we just work through a few of the newer weapons you have, Chris and then you can I can get lunch, and I'll drop you at home, and these two can go do whatever Peter wants."

"That sounds great. Now, Stiles, I want you to do that again. I want to watch you." 

"Sure." Stiles grabbed a fresh set of rounds and loaded his gun. He was prepared to be critiqued as hell. Chris' was a perfectionist as Stiles had learned, but that was okay. He figured that soon Chris was going to drag him to his gun range that just had a single lane. He wasn't sure that Chris had a gun kink, but he did have a competency one.

"You know it's times like that I'm glad I don't have your nose, Peter."

"Try being in a house full of teenage kids. I still don't think I have their lust hormones out of my nose."

Stiles laughed. He looked at Peter with a look that asked if he was serious, and all that Peter did was grin at him. Stiles knew that Peter and Chris were weird, but they were his weirdos, and he wasn't letting them go.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Padres de la novia (Fathers of the Bride) TRADUCCIÓN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057940) by [Caramel_Macchiqto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Macchiqto/pseuds/Caramel_Macchiqto)




End file.
